


All these things that I've done

by WindyOlive



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Consent, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyOlive/pseuds/WindyOlive
Summary: Unsure of his place in the world or his role in the Donquixote family, Law dreams of his long lost freedom and ending the man who killed his benefactor.Alternative timeline in which Law doesn't escape the family after Rosinante's death and grows up to become Doflamingo's next Corazon and lover.





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction plays around with different Law pairings. It starts a bit dark but will get lighter. Tags will be updated as it goes.

It was well past midnight and not a sound or a speck of light made it through the barred window of Trafalgar Law's room. The young man was sitting at his desk, his mind visibly absorbed by the contents on the opened book in front of him. It was a medicine manual that had seen better days but it contained a particularly interesting chapter about scars and their healing process which had been studying with care, forgetting about the advanced time.

Law's room was spacious but cluttered to a point where it felt more cramped than roomy. It contained simple furniture, among which a sizable bed, it's current state of undone and unkempt blending sadly well with its surrounding, as well as desk on which a few candles burned dangerously low, threatening to plunge the room into darkness at any moment. Books of various sizes and subjects were scattered around in piles, seemly unorganized but Law never had any trouble digging out the one he was looking for.

Not unlike his room, Law looked like a mess. Dark circles were accumulating under his gray eyes and his black hair looked like it had not  been combed in days. The old black T-shirt he was sporting had multiple visible holes in it and so did his flayed pair of jeans. His wardrobe was not lacking in clean, brand new shirts and pants but his appearance was the least of his worries and he rarely ever bothered to change. To complete his scruffy looks, his right arm was  swathed in bandages.

He flipped the last page of the chapter he was reading and closed the book all together, leaning back in his chair sighing.

"Room" He spoke in a fatigued voice.

A transparent blue sphere appeared from the palm of his hand and extended to take in most of the room.

"Shambles"

With a flip of his fingers he switched his current book with another. The first one taking the place of the new one on top of a not so distant pile. The sphere vanished as quickly as it had appeared. 

After years of practice, Law had an excellent control of his abilities. It was a shame their most common use were these trivial tasks. There were not many people whose injuries he could treat or enemies he could cut cooped up in this cell of his. After he had managed to treat his white lead disease, he had been studying to explore the multiple defensive and offensive applications of the Op-Op fruit he had tragically acquired as a child. There were not many books on devil fruits and even less on this one which meant he had to get creative. His special situation also meant the absence of proper test subjects and he had been forced into using his own body to experiment. His latest creation, an ability he called gamma knife, had left his right forearm in quite the pitiful state after he had tried it on himself. Although the energy knife had left no visible injuries on his skin, the bones and tissues underneath had been pulverized and it had proven quite bothersome to heal even for him.

As he was diving into his next book, a muffled sound coming from the closed door behind him reached his ear. He tensed as his attention shifted from the book to the door. The rattling on the wood made it undeniable that someone was undoing to locks. At this time of the night, it could only mean  _ him _ .

Law considered blowing out the candles and pretending to sleep but his guest was too smart not to pick up on the scent of freshly melted wax. Even if he did buy the deception, the young man highly doubted it would change anything to his intentions. He took a deep breath destined to calm his nerves that, in reality, did very little to help.

"Hopefully he's in a good mood" The raven haired man repeated to himself until the door finally opened.

He tilted his head slightly and took a look at the late night visitor. The older man now standing in the doorway had short blond hair and sunglasses were hiding his eyes. Law couldn't even remember if he had even seen the man's eyes without them. It was hard to read his intentions since he was not smiling or frowning. From the looks of the half opened shirt and casual pants he was wearing,  Law deduced he had probably been trying to sleep before coming here. He decided to tread carefully. He knew Doflamingo, the newcomer, often had bad nightmares interrupting his slumber although he was unaware of their nature.

"Doffy" He called out the man's name softly, clumsily hiding his apprehension."Do you have trouble sleeping?"

Doflamingo, did not answer as he closed to gap between them. He grabbed Law by his bandaged wrist forcing the smaller man to stand to avoid pain and harshly threw him on the bed. A sharp pain shot up Law’s arm as it was roughly handled and he let out a groan, a tear forming from the corner of his eye. Before Law could sit up, Doflamingo had crouched above him, trapping him. The warlord grabbed him by the waist and easily flipped him around on his stomach.

"W-wait Doffy" Law stammered, panicked. "I can give you something to sleep if you just..."

The sentence died in his throat before he could complete it as Doflamingo's hand greedily made its way down his pants. He fought the moan attempting to escape his lips. With his uninjured arm, he tried desperately to slow down the movements of the other man but to no avail. Seeing this attempt of rebellion, Doflamingo raised his free hand, summoning strings that roughly wrapped around Law's wrists and pinned them down above his head. The young man whimpered as he felt another wave of pain coming from his forearm.

"Doffy, wait! My arm is..." He cried out shutting one eye in a pained grimace, barely feeling the tear rolling on his cheek. 

The hand on his crotch got more insistent, teasing him through the fabric of his pants before pulling the fabric down to expose his most sensitive regions. His body, accustomed to the harsh treatment was betraying him once again and he had to bite his lower lip to silence a moan. 

Law shut his eyes as he was lost in a swirl of pain and pleasure, unable to escape either one as the strings on his wrists and awkward position made it impossible to ignore the pain. He also knew Doflamingo was not about to stop even if he pleaded. His only hope was to go along with it all until the warlord was satisfied and let him go. He had made it through all these other times and this time would be no different.

A sharp sting on his neck made him open his eyes again, Doffy had noticed his sudden change in attitude and had bit him mercilessly, leaving yet another mark he would have to heal. He clenched his jaw but he could no longer hold back the sounds rising up from his throat. He tried to think of something, anything, to make the feelings go away but everytime he would get close to numbing himself Doflamingo would bring him back to reality with a bite or a tug on his restraints.

It did not take long of Doflamingo using one hand to pleasure Law while the other kept his hips up and made sure he could not escape, until he finally came undone. Arching his back into the taller man’s chest, a wave of pleasure blew over him and he could not help but to let out a loud moan. He stayed still for a moment except for an occasionally twitch as his over sensitive body tried to recuperate. Doflamingo released him and he could finally focus on catching his breath. He fell forward on the bed, exhausted.

His vision was beginning to blur and the candles were almost all burned out. He felt Doffy lying down next to him and burying his face in his unkempt hair. In a wide movement, the warlord covered him with the bed sheet. The flame of the last candle finally went out and the room was finally covered in darkness. Surrounded by the warmth and scent of Doflamingo, Law fell into a troubled sleep. 


	2. Something to call mine

 

The sun was spilling between the bars of the window, filling the room with a harsh light, when Law finally came to himself. He slowly opened his eyes, leaving them enough time to adjust to the daylight. He could hear the sounds of the wind rustling the leaves in not so distant trees, of birds chipping carelessly, and even, with enough concentration, the hustle of people at the port of the nearby town. The unnerving stillness of the night had vanished.

He sat up in his bed, trying to remember how he even got here. His sleep had been heavily punctuated by dreams and he had trouble to dissociate them from reality.

He had dreamed of two years ago, when his relationship with Doflamingo had taken a turn for the worse. Not that it had been great before that, but the warlord had given Law access to the resources he needed to treat his deadly disease. After a year of research, he had managed to rid himself of the affliction completely and had then spent some time traveling with the Donquixote once more, never quite allowed out of the sight of Doflamingo. He had learned the hard way that there was no escaping the warlord, not anymore. His influence extended far and Law had no allies of his own to count on.

Then, there was this fateful year during which the Donquixote family had taken over Dressrosa and Law had been moved in this vacation house at a nearby summer island. Doflamingo sometimes spent a few days and then could be gone for weeks at a time.

"Doflamingo..." Law hissed out as he started to remember the night before.

The warlord was long gone by now but Law could still smell his fruity cologne in the air. He inspected his arm where the partially undone bandages revealed the bruised skin underneath. A long sigh escaped him as he lifted himself from the bed and hobbled to the bathroom, discarding his dirty clothes and carefully removing the mess of bandages from his arm. 

He stepped into the shower and let the hot water run on his scalp. His hand wandered through his dark locks, as he enjoyed one of the small luxuries of his current situation. Living on the generally peaceful summer island wasn't all that bad. It was much quieter than residing on a pirate ship and the hardships of the high seas felt far away. Here, he could absorb himself completely in his studies and, as he had no intention of staying in this mansion forever. Every bit of knowledge he could amass now would serve him later. 

Although he was not one to crave social interactions, solitude had slowly became an issue and, as much as it sickened him, he had found himself yearning for Doflamingo’s company on more than one occasion.

He finished washing and put on a clean pair of pants. He had a look at his bruised arm, the injury had gotten worse and would probably require another surgery. He would have to ask access to tools and facilities again later. He redid the bandages with professional care. As he was finishing, he heard his stomach growl in hunger. Nobody had come to feed him yet today and he was feeling weak already. He walked to the door and, knowing it was locked,  started to knock on it loudly.

"Oi! Anyone?" He shouted. Luckily, it only took a few seconds for someone to answer.

"What is it, Law?" The man's voice was devoid of emotions. 

He recognized it as Vergo's. An associate of the Donquixote family currently undercover in the Marines. He was currently assigned to a base located on the island and he made almost daily rounds of the Donquixote summer home, mostly to look after Law while everyone else was away. As for the mansion staff of servants, cooks and gardeners, they were only employed part time and stirred clear of Law’s chamber as per their master's orders.  

"Where's Doffy?" Law asked even if he felt he already knew the answer.

"He won't be back for a month" Vergo replied simply.

It was the answer Law had expected. Doflamingo had been on the island for a couple days already and he had left without waking him up. It wasn't unusual but the young man couldn't help but feeling abandoned again. He swallowed his grief, recalling his true purpose in seeking someone.

"I’m hungry" He explained, his tone only slightly betraying his despair.

"I'll bring you food tomorrow" The marine impostor answered in the same deadpan tone.

Law's dejection was immediately replaced with anger.

"You're gonna let me starve?" He shouted. No reply. "Oi! Vergo!" He insisted knocking on the door furiously but Vergo was already gone.

He stepped back, defeated. It wasn't the first time he had been left without food for a few days. The lack of nutrition was all too visible in his thin body. He was not normally allowed out of his room even though his power made it easy to sneak out. Most of the time, he would not bother at all, the consequences of getting caught outside made his blood curl. 

He sat at his desk and tried to focus on his studies like he had done many times before. The book he was reading was discussing the methods of improving the bodies natural healing abilities. Law wanted to assure the complete recovery of his arm within the month. Doflamingo's visit were all the more painful when he was already injured. The warlord would prey on any weakness he could find and excruciating  pain was not one of Law’s kinks. 

His growling stomach made it hard to concentrate and, after an hour, he finally gave up, leaning back in his chair with a sigh. Surely the absence of proper sustenance would play an antagonist role in his recovery and he finally decided that he was not going to wait around hungry today after all.

The young surgeon stood up and gathered a few items from around his room, some books he had already read, unused phials, clothes, anything he could sell to get a bit of pocket money. After throwing the items in a cloth bag, he put on a long hooded bland dark coat . The bars on his window were made of regular metal, quite ineffective to keep a devil fruit user like himself locked in.

"Room" He spoke, the blue sphere appearing as ordered.

"Shambles" He crossed his fingers and vanished from the cell.

He materialized again outside, switching places with a leaf and the blue light of his powers instantly vanished. His eyes wandered around him, making sure no one was near before travelling upwards. The sky was clear and the sun was high. He had not been outside in what seemed like forever. The chilled sea wind blew in his hair, tickling his neck softly. For a moment, he felt at peace. The moment did not last, being outside the cell had its risks. Vergo was still on the island and getting caught could mean death, the man did not know how to old back. 

He made his way to the seaport town carefully avoiding any marine patrol. He moved quickly, selling the goods at the town store and buying food at the market. He could not risk eating a meal at the local tavern, too many curious eyes in such a small town. He hid in a back alley to eat, enjoying every minute outside the room.  He figured he had time since Vergo wasn't going to look in his prison until he came back the next day. After he was satiated, he decided to walk in town, pulling his hood up as a precaution. Different specialty shops were scattered across the town's grand alley. He walked slowly, occasionally stopping to have a look through the shop windows. He had quite a bit of money left but there was no point in buying anything. Doflamingo would get rid of it, he would only allow Law to keep things he had gotten him himself. Nothing he lived with was really his.

A shop sign he had never seen before caught his attention. It was a small tattoo shop barely visible, hidden in the basement of another building. An idea crossed his mind. Doflamingo could not get rid of a tattoo. He discarded the thought as fast as it came. There was no scenario in which Law would not go unpunished for it. 

_Or was there?_

The hesitation was enough for his mind and body to make a full hundred and eighty degree turn. If he could have just this one thing he could call his, it would be enough. Doffy would be angry without a doubt but he had a whole month to think of how to deal with it. Hiding tattoos from Vergo would be simple enough. He barely ever set foot in Law’s room and the young man almost always had bandages covering a body part or another, either from his little experiences or because of a certain warlord’s tendencies for bondage. He could make this work.

He entered the dark little shop with new determination. The chime of the bell on the door echoed through the dimly lit room. A large screen was separating the entrance from the rest of the shop. After a few seconds, an old man emerged from behind the screen to greet him.

"Welcome" He said with a heartfelt voice. "How can I help you?"

Law noticed the tattoo on the mans wrinkled arm. The colors were sharp and the outlines well defined assembled beautifully. He wondered if the piece was at new as it looked or simply well maintained.

"I want a tattoo" He answered simply.

"Of what?" The shopkeeper asked a glimpse of amusement flashed in the corner of his eye.

Law realized at this moment he had not given any thought about what he wanted tattooed since he had been so inebriated by the thought of getting something for himself. He felt his cheeks grow red in embarrassment. Seeing his flustered face, the old man broke into a loud laugh making Law look down . When he finally stopped, he gave the young man a serious stare.

"I won't tattoo someone just for the sake of it. Now go" He concluded, turning around and waving him off.

Law jolted up. His only wish was about to be taken from him before he even had the chance to do anything.

"I want a tattoo to help me remember someone" He exclaimed.

The old man stopped and turned around, his brow furrowed. He dove his gaze into Laws eyes as if to assess his sincerity.

"A lover?" He asked, not breaking eye contact. 

Law held the probing look. His previous fluster nowhere to be found as a single thought now occupied his mind. One that could fill him with both regrets and nostalgia.   . 

"Someone I loved who passed away." He corrected.

"Sometimes its better to forget..." The old man mumbled, looking down.

His face suddenly looked burdened as if he was reminiscing sometime long gone.

"I don't want to forget" 

Law's sudden determination seem to finally break through.

"Fine, come with me" The shopkeeper agreed, waving for him to follow.

He led Law in the room behind the screen. It was minimally furnished with a bench and a table on which laid various tools, some Law recognized from books, others he had never seen. The old man disappear through a door in the back of the shop and came back moments later with paper and a pencil. After some discussion, the man starting drawing until finally they were both satisfied with the design. The tattoo would be a tribal-style heart tattoo with a Jolly Roger at the center on his chest. It would be complemented with heart on his shoulders. Law also asked for a different design on his forearms and hands, something he thought maybe would help channeling his complicated power. He had read of similar practices in a book.

The old man had agreed to complete the work in one go. It would take several hours but Law was not in a hurry to go back. He took off his coat, settled on the bench and the tattoo artist got to work. The needle piercing his skin was uncomfortable but it was nothing compared to what he had endured in the past. While he worked, the old man stayed silent, completely absorbed by the process. Law was left to fill the silence with his thoughts. 

These past few years, he had taken the habit of busying his mind in books and research, keeping any unpleasant thoughts at bay. He had no such escape right now and the new ink marking his skin would serve as a reminder of how precious his life was.

When it was time to move to his right forearm, Law carefully undid the bandages. The shopkeeper frowned at the sight.

"Your arm is in a bad shape kid" He said. "This will hurt, a lot." He explained, making sure the young man understood before he started.

"It's fine" Law replied.

Although he did his best to sound confident, a groan of pain passed his throat when the needle pierced his skin this time. The old man ignored it and continued working. The faster he would be done with it, the better.

After several hours, the tattoo was finally done. It was night by then and Law laid down on the bench trying to regain his strength. The whole process had been more exhausting than he had predicted. The shopkeeper offered him to sleep there for the rest of the night which he accepted gladly. The sun would come up in a few hours and he would have to leave early as to not get caught by Vergo.

When morning came, he paid the tattoo artist, thanked him and bid him goodbye.

"Make sure you leave them uncovered to help them scar properly" He cautioned. "And if you need any touch ups you know where to find me"

Law nodded and left. It was still very early and the street was empty. He kept his coat opened and rolled up his sleeve. As he walked back to the vacation home, he admired the work on his arms under the softly growing daylight. The sight of his new acquisition put a smile on his face. He had not smiled in a while, he realized, or felt any joy like that for that matter. 

He managed to reach the mansion quite quickly and used his powers to wrap back inside the bedroom. As soon as he appeared, time seemed to stop for a moment as his vision processed all the things that were out of place. Multiple piles of books were toppled over and a platter of food had been thrown down, its contents scattered on the wooden floor but most concerning was the wide opened door of the bedroom. 

“Law” 

The cold voice send an uncomfortable shiver through Law’s spine. He tilted his head slightly, the familiar shape of Vergo drawing itself in the corner of his eye. His lips parted, trying desperately to say something but his words fell short. Why was the man here so early today of all days? He never took pity on Law unless he had been ordered to. 

He did not get the chance to get his voice back. In an instant, Vergo had pounced on him, hardening the skin of his arm with the color of arms and driving his fist into Law's guts with brutal inhumane strength. He tumbled forward, his vision and mind going blank before he even hit the floor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some clarifications on the timeline. Law is younger than in his first appearance in the manga in the first few chapters and the story will move up to different stages of his life. Sorry for the long time it took to update, I will try to update more regularly. Cheers!


	3. The Fix

Law was unsure of the amount of time he spent looking at the shackles on his wrists before realizing he was awake. The cold metal of the cuffs dug into his skin and he could feel them sinking deep into his flesh draining what little strength he had. Sea Prism. 

He forced himself to look up. His head felt heavy and he wondered if he had hit it while falling. His back was leaning against a cold stone wall, providing him with enough support to prevent him from toppling over when a sudden dizziness forced his eyes shut again. He winced. Maybe he was suffering from a mild concussion. He would have considered himself lucky had this been all the damage done by a beating from Vergo. Unfortunately, his drowsiness was keeping him from assessing his injuries accurately.

He opened his eyes narrowly, trying to ease the spinning. It was a worthless effort as his vision could not seem to focus on anything farther than his hands. His room, which he was unsure if he was still in, was lit up in an orange hue. The whole day had probably passed and the sun was setting.

He tried to lift himself up, using his bound hands as an awkward support but a jabbing pain stopped him in his tracks. A muffled cry escaped his lips and his breathing suddenly became laboured. Something was awfully wrong with his body yet his mind could not seem to focus on anything else than the awful sting in his torso, suddenly completely awake. Had he broken some ribs? Was there internal bleeding? What if it had damaged an organ? He leaned his head back on the wall forcing out a deep breath as he tried to gather his thoughts.

Moving was out of the question, but the sea prism binding him would not allow him to use his powers to fix himself. His encounter with Vergo had been several hours ago and, since he had survived that long, he could assume Doflamingo's trusted spy had not intended to kill him. Yet, as the only surgeon of the family, Law was not expecting help to come any time soon either. 

Against his expectations, the door suddenly opened. He watched as a tall silhouette crossed the distance between them in two long strides and crouched in front of him. Law's cloudy vision could not make out exactly who the newcomer was so he waited, feeling the other's gaze inspecting him silently.

"You hurt me, Law." A familiar ice cold voice vibrated into Law's ears after a few moments of silence. 

Why was he here? Doflamingo had left for business early that morning. Law hadn't had time to come up with an excuse for his tattoos and he wouldn't survive another punishment in his current state. 

"Trying to leave after everything I gave you" The warlord paused for a moment and Law suddenly felt the cold touch of a finger trailing up his chest. 

He had to concentrate not to recoil as doing so would have caused him more pain.

"Why did Vergo have to do this?"  

The twisted voice of Doflamingo was expressing both mock sadness and amusement, a mix not unfamiliar to Law, one he obviously loathed.  The warlord was not going to condemn the actions of his right hand man but Law felt he still needed to try and justify himself, if only to have the shackles removed. To his dismay, when he opened his mouth to speak, his voice refused to cooperate and he let out a pained groan instead. The ache in his torso far too great to allow him to talk. 

The warlord seemed to catch on that. Amidst the pain, Law felt the foreign fingers on his chest pressing more firmly on his skin quickly followed by a sharp sting. Seconds later, his agony seemed to fade out considerably and he ushered a sigh of relief. He blinked twice and his senses, now no longer disrupted by gnawing pain, seemed to return to him. He could finally look up to make out the details of Doflamingo's face. His eyes were hidden behind sunglasses and his were eyebrows furrowed into a serious frown, waiting for Law to finally answer his inquiry. 

"I was not going to leave the island." Law finally managed to voice weakly.

Doflamingo's face slowly twisted into a merciless smile.

"That's not what I asked, Law"

The younger man grit his teeth and looked down as he fought the urge to tsk, an action that would have given Doflamingo one more reason to be mad.  Convincing the warlord his beating had been unjustified was not going to be easy. After all, he was not particularly known for his empathy and forgiveness. Law kept silent as he picked his next words carefully. He must have taken too long as Doflamingo spoke again. 

"Look at me" He ordered.

Law didn't budge at the menacing tone, resuming his defense instead. 

"I was hungry and I needed fresh air" He blurted.

He felt the sting of one of Doflamingo's strings attaching in his chin and his head was forcefully tilted up to face the taller man, towering above him even crouched. The arm controlling the string was lifted up like some mad puppeteer. Laws eyes locked with Doflamingo's sunglasses again and he held his gaze. He wondered if his face was betraying his uneasiness. Law hated looking vulnerable, preferring to maintain a confident facade even when things were awry. Doflamingo, however, had this twisted hobby of breaking it apart.

The smile on the warlords face suddenly vanished, replaced by serious expression that sent a shiver running down Law's spine. As much as he hated the man's sadistic smile, Law was used to it. It was a smile that Doflamingo reserved for anyone that would displease him, allies and enemies alike. This frown, however, was one Law knew was reserved for him only. 

"You know Law..." He broke the silence. Law felt the string on his chin releasing him but he did not dare look away again.  Doflamingo brought his hand close to his chest one more time. Law followed the movement from the corner of his eye, anxiously.

"I hate it when people go around damaging what's mine for no good reason." Doflamingo continued. His fingers were now on Law’s chest, tracing down the freshly inked skin gently. "Who did this?"

Law bit his lower lip, swallowing back a sarcastic reply that would remind Doffy of the source of his injuries. He knew the warlord wasn't referring his mangled body but the brand new markings on his skin. Since, he was asking him who did his tattoos, he could only assume he had not found out about the hidden shop in the city.

"I did" Law's voice had regained some vigor. "I read about tattoos and it seemed like I could achieve good results using the OP OP fruit" He lied. To his dismay, Doflamingo's face was still displaying the same expression. 

"Why?" He asked, his displeasure could be heard but Law allowed himself to relax slightly as his lie had not been called out.

"As an experiment, I.." Law started but he was cut off back a stinging pain in his chest. A surprised yelp escaped his lips and he clasped his jaw to prevent any  further sounds. He looked down trying to identify the source of his sudden pain. The warlord's hand was hovering close to his tattooed chest, palm down, his index lifted slightly higher than his other fingers.

Another agonizing sting sent his body into a shock and he could not hold back a scream. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to contain his discomfort.

"You've probably realized already but Vergo broke two of you ribs"

Law managed to crack open one of his eyes and shot a glare at Doflamingo. The man had started smiling again.

"I used my strings to keep your insides together"

Law's eye narrowed at the realisation. One wring movements from the string and the bone fragments of his ribs would rip through his lungs and kill him. Breathing was becoming difficult again he had to concentrate not to cough, by fear of worsening his state. With the sea prism shackles still dangling from his wrists, he was utterly powerless. Admittedly, he never really could put up a fight against Doffy, but the warlord had never threatened his life.

"Now, tell me"  Doflamingo continued calmly. "Why?"

Law cursed under his breath, feeling trapped. He could not tell Doflamingo what the tattoos meant to him without sending him into a blind rage. Yet, he needed to give Doffy an answer that would satisfy him and a blatant lie was not going to cut it . He closed his eyes again, and exhaled softy, gaining some control over his breathing.

"I just wanted something to be mine" He said, his voice was almost a whisper as he could hardly speak any louder.

He could not see Doflamingo's reaction but another sting in his chest followed by a wave a relief indicated his justification had been accepted this time.

The endorphins his body had released to cope with the pain where getting to his head. He felt dizzy and tired. He barely felt being picked up from the ground and placed on top of his nearby bed. 

"Rest now, I'll have someone prepare the operating room" He heard Doflamingo's voice from the door, before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 

Law entered the operation room, one of his hands holding his sore side. He was closely followed by Doflamingo. The windowless room was a small but well lit, with a metal table in its center. Its stone walls were covered in shelves and cabinets containing neatly organised medical tools and medicine Law had requested the family procure. Although it hadn't been used in a while, there was not a speck of dust in sight. As promised Doflamingo had a servant clean the room before bringing him here.

While the warlord proceeded to lean against the nearest counter, Law began gathering the tools he would need for the operation, placing them on a trolley as he went. Doflamingo had refused to let him out of his sight after removing the sea prism shackles but Law quickly understood that he was not going to provide any assistance either. He felt the blond man gaze on his back as he struggled to find what he needed, ironically considering everything had been organised properly. He blamed it on the rising pain in his chest everytime he made a movement.

He finally sat on the operation table and began examining his wound with more attention. His chest was painted with several deep purple bruises. To his relief, the heart shaped tattoo there was intact. He felt around his ribs using his left hand. Everything seemed to be in place, thanks to Doflamingo, but he would need to get rid of the strings and replace them with a more viable solution. He summoned a small room, barely the size of his torso and began the delicate procedure.

The operation lasted a bit over an hour and was not without pain and struggle. He had to be careful not to damage any organs and cause any further bleeding as he proceeded to mend the two broken ribs. Although his powers allowed him to cut through anything without inflicting pain, playing around with his own insides was never a pleasant experience. His maimed arm was also making things more difficult. He finally closed his chest up without leaving a single mark thanks to his devil fruit. Satisfied with his work, he threw the bloody scalpel he had used to make cuts on the trolley and grabbed the bottle of painkillers he had previously prepared. As he was about to take the medicine, a hand gripped his shoulder.  He turned around, startled. Doflamingo had been so silent and still for the past hour Law had almost forgotten he was there.

He gave the warlord a puzzled look.

"Now now, you don't need those, do you?" Doflamingo smiled at Law’s disconcerted look.

This surgeon rapidly understood where Doflamingo was getting at. His brow furrowed as he gave the taller man an irritated look.

"I thought I was the doctor" Law replied.

Ignoring the hand gripping his shoulder, he took  two pills out of the bottle and brought them to his mouth. He was about to swallow when he was roughly pushed down on the table. The bottle he was holding fell on the stone floor and the clatter of the pills spilling echoed in the room. His mouth opened in a gasp of surprise and pain but it was quickly covered by Doflamingo's lips. His eyes widened and then shut tightly as the warlord's tongue invaded his mouth. He tried fighting back but he was rapidly stopped as one of Doffy hands grabbed his only usable wrist, the other settled on his jaw, the firm grip keeping him from breaking the kiss. Doffy's embrace was anything but gentle as he freely explored Law's mouth.

When he finally pulled back, he left a vicious bite on his lower lip, deep enough to draw blood. Law cursed as he brought his fingers up to feel the cut. The kiss had left him panting and flustered and it took him a moment to catch his breath again. He realized the painkillers he had tried to take were no longer in his mouth and he could not recall swallowing them. A quick glance at Doflamingo's grin was enough to confirm the warlord was responsible for that.

Before he could move, the taller man had scooped him up the table and carried him to the door. 

"Wait!" he protested, "Doffy-ya! I still need to clean the tools"

"I'll have someone take care of it" Doflamingo replied, dismissing his request.

Law had no choice but to let himself be carried to wherever Doflamingo wanted him. He had expected to be brought back to his cell but the warlord took a different turn and flung opened a door with his foot. They entered a spacious room Law instantly recognized as Doflamingo's. A bed was its dominating feature, a tall large canopy bed placed almost right at the center of it. A few bookcases and a wardrobe were neatly arranged contrasting a lot with Law's messy cell. There was a large window occupying the west wall that did not offer much of a view now that the sun had long since set. To compensate for the lack of natural light, a lamp had been lit up on the bed side table.

The drop of local anesthesia he had used for the operation was dissipating quickly, leaving him with a stinging sensation in his torso. He winced when Doflamingo dropped him on the bed. His fall was cushioned by the soft mattress and pillows and surprisingly didn't hurt as much as he had expected. The covers were thrown above him and he allowed himself to relax for a moment.

His injury was taken care of and the several bruises and the ever-present pain would leave in time. He feared he would not be able to get a good sleep without the opioids Doflamingo had deprived him of but he would still pull through. He could handle the pain a little longer, especially now that he was sure his life was not on the line.

His musing was interrupted by the sound of rattling chain. He tensed as Doflamingo cuffed his wrist in sea prims yet again but did not bother wasting energy fighting it. He watched cautiously as the warlord pulled the curtains over the large windows, leaving the room only dimly lit by the invading moonlight. The blond man rid himself of his shirt and then moved into the bed by his side.

He pulled Law closer, spooning him as rested his chin in his dark messy hair.

"When Vergo said you were not waking up, I rushed here" Law didn't move as he listened to the older man. Doflamingo's personality had always been somewhat unstable but he rarely expressed concern. "You have to be good from now on Law. I can't lose my best doctor"

For Law, the warlord had made it clear. He was not allowed to die as long as he could be useful. Doffy's interest in him was solely for the sake of using his devil fruit powers. He knew the blond man would not risk killing him to try and get the OP OP fruit back as it could reappear anywhere in the world.  Law was right here and he was not going anywhere. He had the potential to make the most out of the fruits power too, using it's ultimate ability and bring immortality to someone of his choice, not that he had any intention to.

Law had vouched to use his life for a single purpose, to bring Doflamingo to his downfall. He had spent years looking for an opportunity, anything really, that would permit him to take his revenge on Donquixote Doflamingo, the man who had murdered his savior in cold blood. Killing Doflamingo was no easy task, even if Law benefited from a peculiar proximity to the warlord. The man was a monster and he could not afford a failed attempt. Because of this, he had decided to accept his position, hoping to uncover as many weaknesses as could while he gathered enough strength to strike. Being confined to the isolated island however was starting to toll on him and he hoped to convince Doffy to let him sail out.

He twitched as a hand made its way up his chest, caressing softly the healing scars the tattoo had left. Law shuddered at the warm touch and reality caught up and made him aware of the growing pain in his chest.

"Can’t..." He breathed out, gritting his teeth. 

Doflamingo's touch usually had another purpose and Law felt his body would break would the warlord attempt anything. 

Luckily, the caresses did not grow more insistent, only slower are Doflamingo doze off, the drowsy effects of the painkillers probably affecting him. Law, on the other hand, knew he would get a restless night. 

"You should've put one on your back" Doflamingo ushered in an almost inaudible voice. 

However Law would later deny hearing it, blaming on a pain induced delusion.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a (very) long time to post. I had a lot (more than I expected) going on last summer! 
> 
> Thank you so much for the nice comments and reviews they are much appreciated! 
> 
> ~Until next time


End file.
